


Recovery

by LisaTardis91



Series: Road to recovery. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Black Panther Shuri (Marvel), Established Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff, Extremis Pepper Potts (mentioned), F/M, Mentions of Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Natasha Romanov Lives, Peter Parker is 22, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Queen Shuri (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaTardis91/pseuds/LisaTardis91
Summary: Peter is distant from his girlfriend Wanda, 6 months after the final battle Peter hasn't even kissed his girlfriend who had been gone from his life for 5 years.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: Road to recovery. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114844
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is my second MCU Peter Parker story
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Wanda was watching Peter working in the lab, 5 years after the first snap and she worried how her boyfriend had managed it alone. Natasha had told her that he had distanced himself from the Avengers, leaving New York City behind and settling into a small cabin by the lake once he had graduated from midtown. Peter remained in contact with Pepper and helped her look after Morgan but he remained away from the Avengers.

They had reminded him of what he had lost.

The Battle on Titan against Thanos still haunted him, he had been so close to getting that damn gauntlet off but instead Peter Quill caused them to loose the upper hand. Peter held no ill will against Quill for what had happened, well he did for the first 2 years but then he moved forward. But Peter remained distant from the Avengers, the only one he did talk to was Natasha.

Since the final battle and Wanda’s return, she had noticed he was reluctant to touch her or even kiss her which caused her great concern. He had smiled but it never reached his eyes and he kept an amount of distance between them, never being in the same room with her for more than an hour. Taking a deep breath Wanda stepped into the lab with her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

“Hey Pete” Wanda greeted cheerfully though it felt hollow, it had been 6 months since the resurrection and Wanda was struggling to find where she belonged. It didn’t help that Peter was keeping distant from her, the last thing she needed was her boyfriend ignoring her. She really missed her brother right about now, he would be the only one she could talk to about this but he was gone.

Looking up from his computer, Peter forced a smile as he stepped away from the computer and walked over to her. Wanda went to speak before she felt him pull her into his arms and his lips met hers. Momentarily surprised Wanda snaked her arms over Peter’s shoulder’s and threaded her fingers through his hair. Peter was 22 years old now and she was still getting used to her Peter being a man.

This was the first time he had kissed her since she had returned but she wasn’t complaining, the kiss felt like being home. Their lips moved against one another in a tender kiss, his lips sliding across her lips seeking entrance. Smiling into the kiss Wanda parted her lips and allowed Peter’s tongue access to her mouth. Peter’s tongue probed her lips softly, exploring her mouth before he coaxed her tongue to come and play with his.

Their kiss remained soft and caring, his fingers tenderly caressing her and his embrace made her feel like she was a piece of glass he was scared of breaking. Breaking the kiss Wanda looked into Peter’s eyes and she smiled, motioning to the couch nearby and together they moved to sit down. Peter was wearing a black tank top and jeans and his hair was slightly longer than what it had been 5 years ago before the snap.

“Peter, we need to talk” Wanda started off as she took his hands into hers, Peter instantly paled and Wanda realized how it sounded “I’m not breaking up with you, just we need to talk about you” she corrected.

“Okay” Peter answered as his head hung low, he knew his distance from her was hurting her when she needed him most “I know what this is about” he said as she gently squeezed her hand.

Wanda nodded as they sat there and soon they began to talk.

** 3 Hours Later: **

Pepper walked into the lab holding a clipboard with some papers attached to it, she was looking for Peter only to find Peter and Wanda. Wanda was straddling his lap, their lips moving in sync as her fingers gently brushed through his hair. Dried tears stained their cheeks as Peter’s tongue duelled with hers as he slipped her jacket off over her shoulder and let it fall to the floor.

Smiling to herself Pepper’s cheeks heated up, she began to wonder if she should tell Wanda about the incident that had happened 2 years after the snap. But she eventually decided against it; what was the point of dragging up a drunken mistake albeit an amazing mistake that she remembered fondly. 2 years after the snap and Peter had just turned 19, he had graduated midtown and he was living in a cabin by the lake which belonged to Tony.

Pepper had gone to visit him and she sat with him, they talked for hours about Tony and Wanda and they drank. One drink after another their conversation continued until Pepper lunged forward and pressed her lips to Peter’s. At first Peter didn’t respond but then he did, their kiss becoming more ardent and intense as Peter began to unbutton her blouse and she unbuckled the belt of his jeans.

Shaking herself out of the memory Pepper cleared her throat and pulled Wanda and Peter from their kiss “Hey Pete” Pepper greeted “I need your signature on these” she said as she handed him the clipboard. Peter nodded his head though Pepper had to admit, he looked a lot more like his usual self from before the snap. The conversation Wanda and Peter had shared had obviously done him some good and got him to open up and Wanda looked happy too.

Walking over to Wanda and sitting in the couch, Pepper nudged her with a playful smirk “I see you got Peter to open up” she teased, loving the blush on Wanda’s cheeks. But soon it was Pepper’s turn to blush as Wanda smirked and looked into her eyes “Peter opened up… about everything” she replied, loving how Pepper’s mouth dropped open and her cheeks went bright red.

Clearing her throat Pepper looked to Peter “You mean… everything?” she asked putting more emphasis on ‘everything’ and Wanda nodded her head, bushing her hair back from her eyes and focusing her gaze on Pepper before smiling sadly “Peter explained what happened between you both” she said.

“Are you angry?” Pepper asked as she looked at Wanda, worried she had hurt the young woman with her actions.

“I was at first, but Peter explained and it was 2 years after the snap” Wanda answered though she had to admit, the idea that she wasn’t Peter’s first time did make her bristle but people make mistakes when drink is involved.

Wanda surprised Pepper by wrapping her arms around Pepper and pulling the strawberry blonde into a tight hug “Thank you… for being there for Peter” she whispered.

Pepper nodded her head as she squeezed Wanda tight against her, pressing her lips to the redhead’s cheek before pulling back and getting to her feet “Well, I need to put Morgan to bed” Pepper said as she looked between Peter and Wanda “Night” she said before turning around and walking out.

Sharing a look Peter moved back to the couch and sat down, Wanda climbing onto his lap and straddling him with her hands gripping his hair tight.

Tonight Wanda was going to make sure Peter knew who he belonged to.

** Upstairs: **

Pepper made her way into the kitchen, Natasha had just gotten off the phone with Lauren who was not at all welcoming to hearing from Natasha. Clint Barton’s wife blamed Natasha for the death of her husband, especially when she found out from Natasha what had happened on Vormir. Natasha set the phone down and ran her hands over her face as Pepper looked at her knowingly “Lauren?” she asked knowing.

Nodding her head Natasha released a heavy sigh “Yeah” she answered with a whisper “She really does hate me” she said.

Pepper shook her head as she took Natasha’s hand “She doesn’t hate you, she is grieving” she said “People say things they don’t mean when their hurting” she said.

Natasha knew this to be true… but it still didn’t alleviate the guilt.

Forcing a smile Natasha looked at Pepper “Did you tell Wanda about what happened between you and Peter?” she asked.

“Peter told her” Pepper revealed with a smile as she moved to the kitchen counter.

Natasha cringed as she cleared her throat “And did he tell her about the Extremis incident?” she asked.

Pepper winced as she looked at the door leading to the lab and she turned to Natasha “Are you kidding?” she asked “Even Peter is not that stupid to tell her about that incident” she said shuddering at the memory of her being infected by Extremis again and what followed was 2 weeks of highly superpowered sex.

They had broken beds, couches and even a wall.

Yep… Peter was not that stupid.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
